fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Scoop!
|prodcode = 36B |director = Wincat Alcala Gary Conrad |season = 3 |episode = 25 |wish = No wishes involved |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard = Ian Graham Lane Lueras |art direction = Bob Boyle |airdate = (Australia) November 1, 2002 (US) September 26, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag = Vicky's mouth zips shut |previous = Pipe Down! |next = Crime Wave |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd = Season 3}} The Big Scoop! is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3. Plot What do AJ and Chester do when they’re not hanging with Timmy? Find out in the parallel story to the FOP classic: “A Wish Too Far." Set in April 2001, we see Chester and A.J. attempting to find a story for the school newspaper, and they decide to write about Timmy Turner Secret "As Criminal Mastermind" and his sudden popularity. Synopsis Chester is finishing up his household chores, such as washing the paper plates and cleaning his trailer (throwing out all the wild animals). His father tells him he is going to be late to school, so Chester grabs his material he gathered for the school paper and runs off to meet up with A.J. When he gets to A.J.'s house, he rings the door bell and a laser appears from above A.J.'s doorway, it aims at Chester thinking that he is girl scout, and an electronic voice tells him he is about to be incinerated, until Chester identifies himself by name, which causes an even BIGGER laser to appear aimed at Chester. A.J. appears from his door way and knocks Chester out of the way in the nick of time, explaining that "(A.J.'s) parents installed that one". Chester protests, saying "But your parents love me!" to which A.J. stares at him oddly for a moment, until the horn of the school bus breaks the silence. A.J. pulls out a front page worthy story for the school newspaper, and Chester exclaims that with A.J.'s words and his photographs, they'll shake the foundations of Dimmsdale Elementary to its core. They proclaim "Fight the power!" and board the bus, as the laser from early zaps the spot they were just standing on. However, at school, Mr. Birkenbake says that he cannot print a news story about back hair, especially since it's his back hair they photographed. He tells Chester and A.J. that they need to come up with a better story, or they are off the school newspaper's staff. The next day, A.J. is distressed because he had never been kicked out of a non-sporting club before. Chester does not want to let the First Amendment down, particularly since its the only amendment he knows. They ponder where they are going to get an exciting news story, when the school bus pulls up. From this point on, the episode begins to cross over with parts of the episode "A Wish Too Far!", starting at the point where Timmy becomes popular. When Chester and A.J. board the bus, the notice Timmy's changed appearance and question his sudden popularity, to which he makes up the excuse "I inherited the internet." and then shoos Chester and A.J. away, forcing them to sit with Elmer the boil kid since Timmy vacated the seat just for Trixie. A.J. knows that Timmy is lying, because no one man can own the internet (He's tried) since the internet is free to use by anyone. They realize that something is going on with Timmy, and therefor he would make the perfect subject for their news paper story. They decide to violate his privacy because it is within their first amendment rights to do so. Chester and A.J. decide to go look at Timmy's permanent record. Outside the room where the permanent records are held, Principal Waxelplax tells Chester and A.J. that she cannot allow them to look at another student's records regardless of how Timmy suddenly became incredibly popular. The two boys realize that the Principal might say this, so they had a plan. A.J. whistles, and then someone off screen tosses a submarine sandwich tied to a string in front of Principal Waxelplax, who chases after it. A.J. opens the door to the room but blocks Chester from entering noting it seems way too easy to break in, before he sprays a smoke into the room which reveals that the entire room is protected by a laser grid. Chester licks his braces, and then uses them to deflect the lasers away from the filing cabinet where the records are held. Meanwhile, Principal Waxelplax catches up to the sandwich. Elmer had been pulling it with a fishing rod. The principal glares at him, but lets Elmer go when he tells her the sandwich is tuna. While A.J. breaks into the filing cabinet, Chester sees Principal Waxelplax finishing the tuna sandwich and says they are running out of time. A.J. uses a laser pointer-like device to cut open the lock to the filing cabinet, and he snatches Timmy's record out of the drawer. The two boys escape the room just as Principal Waxelplax returns, but she notices the drawer to the filing cabinet has been left open. She is outraged, but then momentarily distracted by another food item on a string, a cookie. At the cafeteria, A.J. and Chester down their milk cartoons before they open up Timmy's permanent record. The record reveals a few things about Timmy, mainly that he has 50% less brain matter than the average child his age, and that he has an over indulgence of cheese. They also notice a photograph of Timmy and his parents at a parent teacher conference, but Chester and A.J. immediately notice that Timmy's parents are not in the picture, but rather a green- and pink-haired pair of doppelgangers. They then see the same doppelgangers in other pictures with Timmy. They even see Timmy and the doppelgangers backstage with Siegfried and Roy. Chester is shocked at this because those tickets are hard to get(he knows because he already tried). The duo then confront Timmy at the popular kid's lunch table. Chester accuses Timmy of getting rid of his real parents, and using the insurance money to buy ownership of the Internet and to replace his parents with fake ones, but Timmy is too embarrassed and nervous by their presence in front of his new friends to give them a straight answer. The popular kids are shocked and hesitant on Timmy actually finally becoming one of them. Veronica states although she still can't see, Chester and A.J. clearly sound unpopular. Timmy whispers that he finally got to the popular table and asks if they can talk about this later. Chester does not accept this and asks if that is how it is. He asks if he is going to get rid of them too like his parents. Suddenly the bouncer appears in front of them saying that is actually his job. A.J. and Chester smile nervously before the bouncer grabs Chester and A.J. and throws them both into a pair of trash cans (Chester yells out "WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" afterwards). That night, at Timmy's house, Chester and A.J. are spying on Timmy with a directional microphone. Timmy is visible, walking around his bedroom window and talking to someone that Chester and A.J. cannot identify, but assume that Timmy's real parents who are bound and gagged. Chester climbs up a tree to get a better photograph, proclaiming that he is "part squirrel". Chester hears Timmy talking to his off screen godparents about the mansion party he had promised to throw for the popular kids. Chester thinks that Timmy is using his real parent's insurance money to fund this, he then hears a magical poof and noticed that tons of stuff has just appeared in Timmy's room. As Chester goes to snap a photograph, the branch underneath him breaks, and the camera only manages to get pictures of Chester's embarrassing fall and painful landing. Despite this, Chester and A.J. are confident they have all the proof they need, so they go to Mr. Birkenbake's "house" (his 60's style van that is parked on the street) and tell him they have the story. Mr. Birkenbake ask them if they even talked to Timmy about which make them realize they didn't. Mr. Birkenbake says that he can't publish a story tarnishing someone's reputation without getting their side of the story as well. Chester and A.J. decide to confront Timmy while the rest of the kids gather to go to Timmy's party, but Timmy has decided to rid himself of popularity so he can be with his real friends, Chester and A.J., who like him for who he is not for the stuff he has. He apologizes for not figuring that out earlier. Chester is still skeptical, since Timmy's parents are missing, but his doubts are dispelled when Timmy's parents roll up in their car. A.J. is glad his parents are okay, but Chester says the bad news is that Mr. Birkenbake is going to throw them off the paper for good now. Next day at school, A.J. and Chester reveal to Mr. Birkenbake that they don't have a story for him because Timmy is a good friend and realize he didn't get rid of his parents and they couldn't print a lie that would ruined Timmy's reputation. Mr. Birkenbake tells them that is why they get to stay on the paper, because it is better to print a boring truthful story, than an exciting lie. He tells Chester and A.J. to work on another story, and the two proclaim it will be more exciting than any story they have come up with and still be truthful. The scene cuts to detention, where A.J. and Chester are seated. A.J. is "interviewing" an angry looking Principal Waxelplax about how she used their story about their exciting break-in of the permanent record's room to prove the two were guilty and give them detention. Chester notes that is both exciting and truthful before taking a picture. Principal Waxelplax tells them "No talking!" but Chester proclaims he will not be silenced. A submarine sandwich on a string is then tossed into the room, and Principal Waxelplax chases after it. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy *Daran Norris as Dad / Bouncer *Susanne Blakeslee as Mom / Voice *Grey DeLisle as Veronica / Principal Waxelplax *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer *Rob Paulsen as Bucky McBadbat / Mr. Birkenbake External links * * de:Der große Wurf Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Chester Episodes Category:AJ Episodes Category:Minor Timmy Episodes Category:Waxelplax Episodes